Her Warmth of Sunshine
by Carine du Noir
Summary: Dan begitu, walau sebentar, biarkan Tuan Jerami menjadi matahari bagi gaung ini. EchoxOz. Oneshot.


EEEY PPL LONG TIME NO SEE WHAZZAP B-) /plak/ iya ampun jangan gebukin Carine, Carine sibuk mau UN dan Carine keseringan plot bunny—tidak seperti Abang Revan yang bisa update sambil merem dan ngupil pake jempol kaki ._. /digerus Revan/. Oke, jadi sekarang Carine mau post cerita ini—udah lama pengen bikin EchOz, tapi baru dapet inspirasi pas belajar fisika tadi. Galau, as usual. Toh saya emang tukang galau. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Her Warmth of Sunshine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters (c) Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst (?)**

**Semi-OOC, perhaps**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

Ah, lihat. Hari ini ada Tuan Jerami lagi.

Gadis dengan rambut keperakan itu membuang wajahnya saat bola mata abu-abunya bertemu dengan emerald ceria milik Tuan Jerami. Malu. Ia tidak mau dilihat siapapun dengan wajah bersemu merah begini—tidak Tuan Vincent, tidak Nona Sharon, tidak Tuan Gilbert, apalagi sang Tuan Jerami sendiri.

Namun sebenci-bencinya ia dengan rona merah ini, toh ia menyukainya. Perasaan hangat di pipi dan hatinya yang hanya muncul saat bertemu dengan Tuan Jerami. Ah ya, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa Tuan Jerami. Entahlah—Echo suka nama itu. Mungkin karena rambutnya pirang keemasan seperti jerami.

Aneh, ya, Echo? Tapi tidak apa. Echo lebih suka Echo yang begini daripada Echo yang selalu diam.

Tuan Vincent juga bilang dia aneh. Kata Tuan Vincent, sekarang Echo jadi lebih senang melamun. Tidak sesigap dulu. Bagaimana pula mau sigap—hal-hal kecil sekarang bisa mendistraksinya. Dedaunan hijau mengingatkannya akan mata hijau Tuan Jerami. Bias sinar matahari mengingatkannya akan helai-helai rambut keemasan Tuan Jerami.

Sungguh, Echo penasaran. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat Tuan Jerami memberikan setangkai mawar padanya... Ia penasaran. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki yang memperlakukannya begitu. Tuan Vincent terlalu sibuk dengan guntingnya, Tuan Gilbert terlalu pemalu, dan Tuan Elliot terlalu galak. Dan walaupun ia terang-terangan menolak mawarnya, Echo penasaran.

Sangat penasaran.

Ia ingin tahu apakah nama perasaan kecil yang hangat ini, yang mampu menggerakkan otot-otot wajahnya untuk tersenyum. Perasaan yang sama dengan rasa bahagia saat musim panas, saat minum coklat hangat, saat melihat kembang api... Bahkan lebih bahagia.

Sangat penasaran sehingga ia rela diam-diam mengacak-acak koleksi buku Nona Sharon untuk mencari jawabannya. Tidak tertulis secara eksplisit disitu, ya. Tapi Echo menemukan sebuah novel dimana tokoh utama wanita-nya mengalami perasaan yang sama dengan yang sekarang dialami Echo. Perasaan bahagia, berdebar-debar... Dan terkadang juga perasaan kosong saat ia lama tidak bertemu Tuan Jerami.

Katanya, itu artinya cinta.

.

.

.

_Sungguhkah begitu?_

.

.

.

Entahlah... Echo merasa aneh. Jatuh cinta? Mungkin masuk akal jika itu gadis lain, namun bukan Echo. Ia bukan pencinta romansa sejati seperti Nona Sharon, atau gadis manis yang pemalu seperti Nona Eida. Ia Echo, pelayan setia Tuan Vincent, yang terlatih untuk melakukan segala hal—bertempur, membunuh. Echo bukan gadis normal.

Namun meskipun begitu, ia memutuskan untuk tetap menyimpannya. Perasaan yang katanya cinta itu.

.

_Hey, toh Echo masih seorang gadis._

.

Walaupun ia bukan gadis biasa. Walaupun ia seorang gadis yang hanya bisa menampilkan dua macam ekspresi—datar dan terganggu. Walaupun ia bukan gadis cantik seperti Nona Sharon atau Nona Eida, atau bahkan Nona Alice. Walaupun ia tidak mahir dalam menunjukkan kepeduliannya. Walaupun ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan Tuan Jerami..

Tidak apa-apa. Toh Echo tidak sampai berani berharap bahwa Tuan Jerami bahkan akan melihatnya.

Tapi harapan itu seperti bunga dandelion, ya? Ia datang tanpa terlihat, dan terkadang tanpa disadari ia tumbuh begitu saja. Sama rapuhnya, sama indahnya. Dan semudah itulah harapan menyelinap ke hati Echo—begitu saja, tanpa disadari. Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah menanti-nanti pertemuan dengan Tuan Jerami. Walau Tuan Jerami biasanya berurusan dengan Tuan Vincent, tidak apa.

Sepersekian detik melihatnya adalah kebahagiaan bagi Echo.

Walaupun Tuan Jerami adalah milik Nona Alice. Walaupun Tuan Jerami memang selalu berlaku santun dan lembut kepada semua gadis. Walaupun Echo hanya pelayan Tuan Vincent dan Tuan Jerami adalah penerus sah dari keluarga Vessalius yang terhormat. Biar... Biar saja Echo yang hanya gaung ini merasakan yang namanya bahagia.

Ia memang hanya seorang Echo. Seorang gaung yang bahkan tidak memiliki wujud asli—hanya imitasi dari sang pemilik suara asli. Seorang gaung yang hanya tinggal di dalam gua yang gelap, lembab, dan hina. Seorang gaung yang tidak akan pernah merasakan paparan hangat bias mentari di wajahnya, karena selamanya ia akan tinggal di tengah kegelapan.

.

.

Dan begitu, walau sebentar, biarkan Tuan Jerami menjadi matahari bagi gaung ini.

.

.

* * *

Ung.. Oke. Another galau-oneshot yang dibuat saat belajar fisika-tadi guru les Carine riweuh sendiri ngomongin bedanya gaung, gema, sama kerdam... Terus dianya ngoceh Carine-nya bengong mikirin ide fanfic ini HAHA /plak/.

Review-nya kakaak? Gratisan kok :3


End file.
